U.S. Design Pat. No. 321,581 to Li discloses an ornamental combined cap and radio.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,746 to Gelber discloses headgear, such as a cap having a crown, a brim and an internal sweatband or flap, combined with an electronic receiving device, such as a radio, which is connected to the inner surface of the flap by a first double sided adhesive strip.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,961 to Peng discloses a cap structure with sound recording and generating means and warning lights includes digitalized sound recording and releasing means and light emitting diodes on a visor.
U.S. Pat No. 7,031,068 to Himmele disclose a hands-free binocular visor headgear for viewing sporting and other events where it is desirable to use binoculars but also have the free use of the hands.
When using mobile audio devices, it is helpful to deliver the sound as close as possible to the user's ears for better audio perception. However, using earbuds or headphones to deliver the sound also tends to block the listener from perceiving other sounds, such as emergency alarms, phone rings, or another person's words. Consequently, such conventional forms of audio delivery may place the user (and others around him/her) in danger if a warning or alarm is not heard due to the use of earbuds or earphones.